powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonforce Megazord
Dragonforce Megazord is the third Episode of Power Rangers: Dragonforce. Plot After numours fights against the Xeals the team is getting tired out from it and they need to rest but everytime they do Vexlis sends her warriors out to attack the city, meanwhile Tommy is trying to unlock the Dragonforce Megazord combination sequence to form the Megazord. Story Downtown Reefside Red Dragonforce Ranger (Terra) rolls and is back to back with her team, as their surrounded by a squad of Warriors. The Rangers are completely surrounded by the Warriors as Blue Ranger (Steven) turns to her. "Got any plans leader girl," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he looks at her. Red Ranger (Terra) looks at him and before she could answer one of the warriors attacks and they scattered. "Dragon lance I'm sure you guys know how I swing this weapon HIYA take this and that and have some of those," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he's swing his weapon at his batch of warriors. Yellow Ranger (May) twirls her Dragon Staff and starts hitting warriors and flips them over the staff and she kicks them in the gut and flips them over the staff. "Lighting Strike," Yellow Ranger (May) says as she swings her staff and a yellow energy strike hits the Warriors she's fighting and they surge with electricity energy and falls down and blows up. Green Ranger (Bryan) and Pink Ranger (Julia) pulls the brother sister team up on their batches with their Dragon Ax and Dragon crossbow, Green Ranger (Bryan) stands and extends his arms. "Julia now," Green Ranger (Bryan) says as he turns to her. She runs and leaps off her brother's shoulders. "Dragon Crossbow fire," Pink Ranger (Julia) says as she fires her weapon as she flips and pulls the trigger as energy arrows fly out of the barrel and it hits the warriors and they blow up. Red Ranger (Terra) swings her Dragon Fire Saber at her batch of warriors. "You guys are very annoying hiya, Dragon fire Saber final strike," Red Ranger (Terra) says as her Saber's blade powers up and she swings the energy blade and the energy attack hits the Warriors and they fall down and explode. The Rangers power down as Julia rubs her neck. "This is 4th attack this week by warriors what is Vexlis planning?" Julia says as she looks at the others. Terra looks at her and the others. "Who knows what that witch is planning all I know is we need to be ready for anything," Terra says as she looks at the Rangers. They nod and head out to get some rest back at the base. (Theme Song) Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers In a world full of strife We must fight to survive Try to break the chains that divide! There is only one chance To take the right stance Hold tight, keep our power alive! Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dragonforce all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dragonforce all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers Dragonforce! Episode 1x03 In the Amazon at the temple Vexlis is mad about losing another battle with the Rangers with her warriors when Sledge and Jinkers who was restored by her magic, walk up to her and bow before her. "My Queen we have a plan that will finally destroy the Rangers," General Sledge says as he's on one knee and looks at the Queen. She turns to them both. "Get me a monster that will give the Rangers a run for their money," Vexlis says as she looks at them. They bow and leave. At the School the Rangers are at their lockers getting ready for class, while Julia is preforming with her dance team prepping for the big Game, Terra is studying for a test so she can get into a good collage and follow in her father's footsteps as a history teacher when he walks into the Library and sits in the other chair. "Terra?" Tommy says as he looks at her daughter. She looks up at her father and puts down the book. "Dad what are you doing here I thought you were getting ready for class?" Terra says as she looks at her father. He looks at her. "I was getting worried about you that was the fourth attack last night and you and the others need to rest let me, Wes, and Jen take it from here," Tommy says as he looks at his daughter. Before she could answer they see explosions coming from the city and she turns to her dad who nods at her and she leaves the library, to find the other Rangers. At the City the monster is attacking the city as people are running for their lives, when the rangers show up ready to fight the monster as they're in a fighting stance. "Ah, Rangers I guess you're here to stop me," Trap Reactor Y FI says as it looks at the Rangers. "With the Power of the Dragon fire Crystal Dragonforce Red Ranger!" Red Ranger (Terra) says as she poses. "With the Power of the Water Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger!" Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Lighting Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Yellow Ranger!" Yellow Ranger (May) says as she poses. " Trivia *The debut of the Dragonforce Megazord Category:Power Rangers: Dragonforce Category:Dragonboy546